


Getting Better

by Curlew



Category: Starsky and Hutch - Fandom
Genre: Episode related-The Plague, Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:42:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curlew/pseuds/Curlew
Summary: Another little post Plague Drabble.  Hutch is getting better but everything’s too much. As always, Starsky’s there.
Relationships: Starsky/Hutch
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Getting Better

He had thought it was over. “It worked” they said. ‘You’ll be fine” But first came not quite pneumonia. Then his kidneys brought searing pain and the return of catheters, bedpans, IVs, sickbowls-all the humiliating paraphernalia of illness. And now, finally home, he was, he found, too weak to lift his favourite fern. He wilted, surrounded by shards and soil and fronds.

‘You wanna cry, babe, go right ahead. You’ve earned it’

So he did-safe in the strong arms of the person who loved him best in all the world. And if that person cried along-well, he’d earned it too.


End file.
